2AM
by PurpledSilver
Summary: Oneshot songfic based on Breathe 2AM by Anna Nalick. Reela.


-1Song is Breath 2AM by Anna Nalick

I don't own the song, or ER sadly to say. But hey, I can dream!

_2am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him and winter just wasn't my season.   
_  
Neela sat indian style in the middle of the bed, head in her hands. Her emotions were killing her, driving her around in circles. She'd tried to make it work. Fact was, she and Michael just weren't meant to be. This whole winter had proved that to her, especially once he had returned to Iraq. She hated herself for it, but there was part of her almost yearning to get the phone call every military wife dreads. At least then part of her suffering would be over, and she'd be spared the site of the pain in Michael's eyes when she told him the truth.

And then there was Ray. And her feelings for him screaming inside her, daring her to try denying them any longer. She couldn't, and she knew it.

The timer dinged, and she went back into the bathroom. She picked up the white stick on the counter and looked at it.

Two lines.

She couldn't do this. Not while she was still married to Michael. She had to do the unthinkable. She picked up the phone and called Abby, swearing her to secrecy and asking for her help in making and getting to an appointment she didn't really want to make.  
_  
Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize   
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason.  
_  
The appointment was made, then the news of Michael's death came. Neela spent her time alone, torn inside between her grief for her husband and her desire and need to move on. Abby went with Neela to the appointment, a true testament to her love of her friend. Neela glanced wistfully at Abby's swollen belly while they sat in the waiting room. Abby had broken her confidence in this though, and Abby had told Ray what was going on. Having gone through this herself without telling her ex-husband, Abby had been adamant that she was going to make sure Neela didn't do that to Ray.  
_  
Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button girl  
So just cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe  
_  
Her name was called. She couldn't do it. She couldn't end this life inside of her, made in love though not with the man she was supposed to be loving. Michael was gone now. And in the video he left her, he had told her to move on. To love again. To have children. The last thing she could do was betray him again in his death by having him be the reason she chose not to have this baby. She rose to her feet, Abby beside her. She looked at the nurse, and turned away. She left the clinic, hailing a taxi. Abby caught up with her and got into the cab with her. No questions were needed. Abby knew where Neela was going.  
_  
May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss   
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it  
_  
The cab stopped outside the bar near the hospital that most of them frequented. Abby followed Neela inside, to find Ray at the bar, half a glass of liquor in his hand. Neela slid onto the bar stool next to him, startling him when she placed her hand on his arm. His eyes met hers, asking the question his lips couldn't bring themselves to let pass. She shook her head, and placed his hand on her belly. Relief coursed through them both, and Ray pulled Neela into his arms, both of them letting loose the tears they'd been fighting.  
_  
Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe  
_  
Abby smiled at the pair from the doorway. They had alot to work through in this situation, but they'd make it with support and understansing. And a good smack upside the head once in a while wouldn't hurt.   
_  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around  
_  
Abby left the bar and hailed a cab, rubbing her own belly as the baby kicked. It had been an emotional day for her too, and now it was time to get some rest, and tell Luka the events of the day.


End file.
